1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of sorbents, and particularly to the manufacture of a carbonaceous sponge-like sorbent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fly ash is one of the residues generated by coal combustion, and is composed of the fine particles that are driven out of the boiler with the flue gases. In the past, fly ash produced from coal combustion was simply entrained in flue gases and dispersed into the atmosphere. This, however, created environmental and health concerns that prompted laws that have reduced fly ash emissions to less than 1% of ash produced. Worldwide, more than 65% of fly ash produced from coal power stations is disposed of in landfills and ash ponds. The recycling of fly ash has become increasing important in recent years due to increasing landfill costs and current interest in sustainable development.
Thus, a method for making a carbonaceous sponge-like sorbent from fly ash solving the aforementioned problems is desired.